(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a suitcase with built-in safety strap, and more particularly to one made of canvas or fabric-like soft material with a built-in safety strap which to be pulled out to fasten the suitcase for securing the suitcase and prevent accidental bust of the zipper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many styles of suitcase generally available in the market. Some are made of plastic material, while others, soft materials such as canvas or fabric like materials. For the latter, a multiple of roller caster is usually provided at the bottom with a retractable frame extending upward is embedded to the inner side of the suitcase for carrying purpose. An opening sewn with a zipper is provided to the peripheral of the suitcase to open or zip up the suitcase as applicable.
However, whenever the suitcase is overloaded, the zipper could get easily busted up. When one is on overseas trip, it is not uncommon that the suitcase is overstuffed. Consequently, one will use an extra strap to fasten up the suitcase before boarding the airplane. The shame is that such extra strap is not necessarily available in a hustling airport, so one is forced to board the airplane worrying about losing the contents in the suitcase due to accidental bust of the zipper.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a suitcase with a built-in safety strap. To achieve the purpose, the suitcase is made of canvas or fabric-like soft material. A retractable frame is embedded to the inner side of the suitcase to carry the suitcase. An interior bag is provided at a selected location in the middle of the retractable frame for the safety strap provided with a male mobile buckle to be sewn therein to form a suitcase with a built-in safety strap. The safety strap is pulled out to fasten the suitcase with the male mobile buckle at its front end to be engaged with a female mobile buckle provided on the top of the suitcase to prevent accident bust of the zipper.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a suitcase with a built-in safety strap. Wherein, an opening is provided at where close to the middle of a retractable frame, a mobile flap is sewn to where above the opening, and a zipper is respectively sewn to the mobile flap and the circumference of the opening. Both of said mobile flap and the opening are zipped up to conceal a built-in interior pocket and the safety strap in the suitcase.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a suitcase with a built-in safety strap, wherein, a mobile buckling means is provided on the top end of the interior pocket for other strap to lock up for storage.